A New Beginning
by Demon of the Sky
Summary: A strange crossover between the Spiderman movie and the Powerpuff Girls movie. What if Peter Parker lived in Townsville? What if he helped The Professor in his lab? What if he was bitten by a Chemical X dosed Spider after the girls were created?


A New Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm making no money.  
  
Note: This is a weird Crossover between The Powerpuff Girls Movies and The Spiderman movie. As the Story progresses it will have almost all characters from both movies appearing, except a few major differences.   
  
Peter in this story has spent his whole life in Townsville, and has taken interest in the Professor's work. To bad for everyone the city is over run with crime, and Peter is a popular target of the Gangrene Gang. Anyway, on with the fic  
  
  
  
(Look, I'm going to warn you right up front. If somebody told you this was a happy story, if somebody said I was just your average, ordinary seventeen year old, not a care in the world......somebody lied.)  
  
It's night, Peter Parker runs down an empty street.   
  
(This is me, Peter Parker during what is not one of my proudest moments.)  
  
"Da dweeb went dis way!" A voice yelled. Out of an alley the voices owner, Ace runs out after Peter, the rest of the Gangrene Gang follows. "Come on, wes aint gonna hurt ya, much."  
  
(Okay, I know what your saying, hey your older then them why are you running? Come on? Would you take these green guys on? I mean they out number me seven to one, Big Billy counts for three.)  
  
Peter is able to get well ahead of them, Ace and the others stop and laugh.  
  
"Wadda wuss." Ace said, the whole gang brakes into laughter.  
  
(This is Townsville, my home and that was an example of what happens when you go out at night. When you go to Townsville high, bullies aren't you biggest problem, Hillbilly psychopaths, Green goons and Crossdressing creatures are. Most people just stay at home as long as they can. Nothings safe anymore. Crime runs rampant, and our police force can do nothing. We've got the strangest crooks you'll ever meet too. That's why I work with Professor Utonium, we try and make things that make the world a better place. He had this idea to make a perfect little girl, I thought it was crazy, but that idea is what is the basis for this story. After all, aren't all great stories some how about a girl?)  
  
Once out of sight Peter slowed down and started to catch his breath. The Professor's lab wasn't far away from here, and he could see what his mentor was working on tonight, then head home. Unknown to him what the Professor had discovered that night.   
  
At the lab after adding sugar, spice and everything nice. He had then rush off to the toy store to get the girls gifts for there very first birthday.   
  
Peter frowned when he arrived and the door was locked, he pulled out the key he had been given. It was odd the Professor was here after hours. He entered, he better make sure that stupid destructive lab monkey hadn't broken anything. He then heard voices from the basement.  
  
"The Professor sure seems like a nice guy."  
  
"Ya but were did he go?"   
  
"Something about a birthday, hey think he's going to get us gifts?"  
  
Peter looked downs the stairs and his eyes went wide at the sight of three girls sitting on a table. They look to Peter.   
  
"Hello." The one wearing a pink dress said. "Are you a friend of the Professor?"   
  
The one wearing green gave a distrustful look and the one wearing blue smiled.   
  
Peter was speechless at the sight. These girls had no noses or fingers, yet it looked like if they did have either it wouldn't look right. They couldn't be, he didn't actually, did he?  
  
The one in pink looked concerned. She stood up and flew to him. Peter stumbled back. No way, impossible, this girl was flying.   
  
"Are you okay, you don't look so good."  
  
Peter opened his mouth like he was about to say something. He then stepped back still trying to comprehend this, had the Professor really created these girls? Had he really given them super powers?  
  
From close by a certain monkey watched with interest. His now self aware mind just beginning to understand everything.   
  
Burn marks covered the room, caused by the chemical X explosion, unknown to anyone, a small arachnid had been also affected by the blast. It's small body unable to survive the blast and chemicals uninjured, it used it's webbing to come down from the ceiling, and landed on Peter's hand. Using it's last ounce of strength it bit him, the fell over and died.   
  
Peter yelped in pain, his concentration broken he shook his hand. The girls flew over and looked at his hand.  
  
"Whoa cool, that Spider bite sure is nasty." The one in green said.  
  
"Ewww, it gross." The one in blue cried closing her eyes.  
  
"You should really run that under some cold water." The one in pink offered.   
  
"Uh thanks." Peter said, he really didn't feel well now. "I'm Peter who are you?"  
  
"I'm Blossom, please to meet you."   
  
"I'm Bubbles, I hope that bite doesn't hurt to much."   
  
"I'm Buttercup, hey I bet it'll leave a cool scar."  
  
Peter smiled at there comments. "So how did you get here?"  
  
"The Professor just made us."   
  
Made? That confirmed his first suspicion. He grabbed his forehead, as he began to get dizzy.   
  
The Professor then entered the room holding bags full of lots of stuff. He tripped and the girls rushed up to help him.   
  
"You should be more careful Professor." Blossom said holding him in mid air. The Professor looked shocked. Peter would have tried to explain, but the world got dark, and he passed out.   
  
  
Next Chapter: The girls first day of school, Peter learns about some new abilites, Mojo schemes and something big happens at Oscorp.   
  
No flames please, first story attempt, please be gentle. 


End file.
